A Feeling So Right
by Sarge1
Summary: After a rough mission, the team takes a load off at Jack's house. Please R/R!!!!!


A Feeling So Right 

By Sarge 

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Title: A Feeling So Right 

Author: Sarge 

E-mail: Sarge2@stargatesg-1.com 

Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort 

Pairing: Sam/Jack 

Rating: PG 

Summary: After a rough mission, the team takes a load off at Jack's house. 

Status: Completed 

Disclaimer: They're not mine(dangit!), I'm just using them. 

Author's notes: Hey, I hope ya like it. Send feedback, good or bad.....PLEASE!!!! 

______________________________________________________________________________   
  
  
  
  
  


"Everyone's coming to my house tonight, right?"Jack asked as he and the rest of SG-1 filed out of the debriefing room. They had just gotten back from a pretty rough mission where Daniel ended up disturbing a sacred burial site of the natives. In turn, the natives went wacko and attacked them. Sam ended up spraining her right ankle very badly after she tripped over a root and went flying down a hill when they were all running away from the natives. Teal'c got wacked in the head pretty hard too. But in all, they got back to earth without any real casualties. Now they were on downtime until Sam and Teal'c were fit for duty.   
  


"I don't know sir," Sam replied as she walked, well more like hobbled on her crutches, next to Jack. "I was actually planning on staying here and catching up on some work."   
  


"Oh come on Carter! Your ankle's never going to get better if you don't relax. So, why don't you just come over my house with the guys and we'll take care of you. We'll rent a movie and get some pizza. Come on, it'll be fun!" he said as the all got on the elevator.   
  


Sam was still looking a little hesitant. She hated to seem weak around the guys.   
  


Daniel took that opportunity to jump in on the conversation. "Yeah, come on Sam. You won't have to do anything. You can just sit back and relax. Besides, it'll be the last time you'll see Teal'c or me for a week or so."Sam looked perplexed. "Janet cleared Teal'c for active duty and tomorrow we're going with SG-11 to P9X-431. So will you please come?"   
  


"Ok, ok...I'll come."Sam gave in.   
  


"Good. Do you need a ride? I really don't think you should drive with that ankle," Jack said as he stepped off the elevator.   
  


"Uh..yes sir, that would be nice," Sam replied with a smile.   
  


"Ok." Turning to Daniel, he said, "Um..Daniel why don't you take Teal'c and go rent the movie while I take Sam to my house and we'll order the pizza."   
  


Daniel nodded his head, saying, "Fine. We'll meet you at your house then."   
  


Sam and Jack finally got to his house around 7:45 PM. Getting out of his tuck, Jack walked around the other side to help Sam out. After opening his front door, he led Sam over to his couch and sat her down. He gently lifted her leg, grabbed one of the cushions on the couch, and placed it under her foot. After that was done, he went into the kitchen and called the pizza place.   
  


"Hey Carter, you want something to drink?" he called from the kitchen as he opened the 'fridge to see what he had in there.   
  


"No sir, I'm fine."she replied.   
  


About thirty minutes later, Daniel and Teal'c showed up with the movies.   
  


"You got enough movies, didn't you?" Jack sarcastically asked them when he saw they were holding about six movies.   
  


Daniel shrugged, saying, "Yeah, well we didn't know what you guys would like, so we a variety of movies."   
  


"Oh, I see. So what did you get?" Jack asked as they all went into the livingroom and sat down.   
  


Teal'c sat on the floor near the tv, Daniel sat in Jack's big armchair, while Sam made room for Jack to sit next to her.   
  


"We got...umm....what did we get Teal'c?" Daniel questioned.   
  


Teal'c picked up the movies one by one and read the titles. "Mimic, The Wedding Planer, The Family Man, Star Wars, Sweet November , and Hannibal."   
  


"I think we should watch either Mimic or Hannibal," Jack declared with a smile.   
  


"I don't know sir. I'm not really into scary movies." Sam said from beside him.   
  


"Oh come on Carter, you're saying that you can face the Goa'uld and other freaky aliens every day, yet you can't watch a simple movie?" Jack asked.   
  


"It's not that sir. It's just...."the truth was, she did get scared by movies and she couldn't think of a good enough reason that the guys would buy.   
  


"So you *do* get scared by movies?" Jack teased.   
  


Sam frowned slightly as she looked up at Jack.   
  


Seeing her face, Jack quickly said, "You know what? I don't really want to watch those anyway. How about we watch The Family Man?"   
  


Sam smiled, saying, "That's fine with me. Is that ok with you guys?"she asked Daniel and Teal'c. They both nodded and Teal'c put the movie in. Suddenly the doorbell ran.   
  


"I'll get it,"Daniel declared as he got up and went to the door. About five minutes later he came back into the livingroom carrying the pizza and some plates. Placing the pizza down on the coffee table, he asked, "What do you guys want to drink. Jack's got beer, coke, and water."   
  


"I'll take a beer,"Jack replied.   
  


"Water would be fine for me, thanks,"Sam said as she smiled at Daniel.   
  


"And I would like a coke, thank you DanielJackson,"Teal'c said.   
  


Daniel left the room again and came back with their drinks. Sitting back down in his seat, he grabbed a piece of pizza and focused his attention on the tv.   
  


About half way through the movie, Jack looked down at Sam to see her beginning to doze off. He could tell by her position that she wasn't very comfortable. She had her right leg propped up on the sofa, her left leg on the floor, and him sitting on her left so she didn't have anything to lean on. So without thinking, Jack draped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close so that she was leaning against him.   
  


Sam didn't seem to mind the closeness. She just looked up at him with a thankful smile and then snuggled in closer. Soon she was fast asleep.   
  


By the time the movie finally ended, Jack found himself beginning to doze off as well. Teal'c turned off the tv as Daniel stood up and stretched. Looking over at Jack, Daniel smiled at the sight of Sam asleep in Jack's arms.   
  


"Well, Teal'c and I have to go. We have to get our rest before tomorrow's mission,"he whispered as he and Teal'c headed toward the door.   
  


"Ok. Well you guys be good and Daniel..." Daniel looked at him, "...don't touch anything."he replied with a smile.   
  


Daniel shook his head, saying, "Yeah, yeah. Well anyway, tell Sam we said bye and that we'll see her when we get back, ok?"   
  


Jack nodded his head and smiled, "Will do."   
  


"Ok then, we'll see you later Jack."   
  


"Goodbye O'Neill," Teal'c said as he followed Daniel out the door.   
  


Jack looked down at Sam and smiled. She was still sleeping peacefully. Quickly deciding that it would be better for Sam to sleep in a bed, not to mention him, he gently slid out from underneath her and then picked her up. He smiled as she snuggled in closer to him. Walking into the guest bedroom, he placed her down on the bed. As he did, he heard something that made him smile again. It was Sam muttering something in her sleep that sounded like 'Don't go, Jack'. Carefully taking off her one shoe, he pulled back the covers on the bed and placed Sam underneath them. Without thinking, he kissed her softly on the forehead and whispered goodnight. Heading out the room, he quietly closed the door and made his way to his bedroom.   
  


Jack was woken up around 2:00 AM to the sound of a voice. Listening more intently, he heard it again and recognized it immediately. The voice belonged to Sam. He quickly jumped out of his bed and made his way into the guest bedroom. There he found Sam thrashing about in the bed.   
  


"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. Jack? Please! No, no, please Jack.... NOOOOO JAACCKK!" she cried out in her sleep.   
  


Jack was immediately at her side, saying, "Come on Sam, wake up. It's only a dream. Sam? Come on, wake up."   
  


Just then, Sam's eyes fluttered open. She looked around the room in confusion for a moment before they rested on Jack. She frown slightly as she starred into his concerned eyes.   
  


"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.   
  


She didn't say a word, she just shook her head as tears began to form in her eyes and her bottom lip began to quiver.   
  


Jack didn't hesitate for a moment as he took Sam into his arms and held her as she sobbed into his chest. When Sam could cry no more, she pulled away and looked into Jack eyes.   
  


"So much for being in the military, huh? I start crying over a little nightmare,"she mumbled as she looked down at her hands.   
  


"Oh, well that depends on what the nightmare was about. Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Jack asked softly.   
  


Sam took a deep breath and then lifted her head so that she was starring at the far wall. She seem a little hesitant at first, but soon began to retell her dream. "It was so dark that I couldn't see a thing....but, I kept hearing strange noises around me. I was so scared. Then suddenly a light beamed down and you were standing in front me. I looked down to see the front of your shirt covered with blood," tears began to roll down her cheek again. "At that moment your knees gave out and you collapsed to the floor. I tried to help, but I couldn't move...Then a voice came out of nowhere, saying that...that it was my fault you were..dying and that I would forever be stuck with the guilt that...I killed you. Then you began to cough and blo...blood was coming out of your mouth. You looked up at me...the look on you face was horrible. It was a look of pain, sadness.... 

betrayal....Then you closed your eyes....and let out you last breath....you were dead." She took another deep breath as she tried to quell the tears.   
  


"Sam, it's ok. I'm here, alive and well," Jack soothed as he took her hand and placed it on his chest so that she could feel his heartbeat. "And nothing is going to happen to me."   
  


"I know, but it was just so real," Sam said as she looked at Jack with watery eyes. "And...I mean, I don't think I could ever live without you, if you were to...die."   
  


"Oh? And why is that?" he asked, slightly amused at how fragile and helpless his usually tough 2IC was acting.   
  


"Because...I....I..love you," she replied as she looked back down at her hands.   
  


Jack felt his heart skip a beat, _She loves me_. Placing his hand under her chin, he lifted her head so that she was looking straight into his eyes. "Do you really mean that?" he asked softly.   
  


She nodded her head. "I don't think I've ever been more serious," she said with a small smile, then quickly added, "But I understand if you don't feel the same. I..."   
  


Jack placed a finger on her lips to silence her, then smiled, "You've got it all wrong, Sam. I *do* feel the same about you. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you and I don't think I could ever live without you either...Sam, I love you so much...I just never had the guts to tell you."   
  


"Oh Jack," she said as tears filled her eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy. Reaching up behind his head, Sam pulled it down and tentatively pressed her lips up against his. They quickly deepened the kiss as Jack put his arms around Sam's waist and pulled her in closer. Breaking apart for air, Jack and Sam smiled at each other.   
  


"I've always wanted to do that," Sam whispered as starred into Jack's eyes.   
  


"Yeah me too," he said, "Well, technically... we've already done that, but it was nowhere as good as this."   
  


Sam looked at him, perplexed. "What?"   
  


Jack shook his head, "It was a time loop thing."   
  


Sam's eyes widened, "What do yo...." Her question was quickly smother by Jack's lips over hers again. As they deepened the kiss once again, her many questions dissipated and all she thought about was that moment. After breaking apart again, Jack brought his hand up and gently caressed Sam's soft cheek. At that moment Sam let out a big yawn, making Jack smile.   
  


"You tired?" he asked softly.   
  


Sam nodded and gave him a sleepy smile.   
  


"Ok. I'll let you get to sleep," he said as he stood up to leave only to be pulled back by Sam.   
  


"Stay," she whispered as she moved over in the bed, making room for Jack.   
  


Jack smiled and nodded, saying, "Ok." Sliding in next to Sam, he pulled her into his arms.   
  


After giving Jack another quick kiss, Sam placed her head on his chest and snuggled in closer. Soon she was fast asleep.   
  


Looking down at the woman in his arms, Jack let out a sigh._ I can't believe I actually have the woman I love in my arms. She's so beautiful...Gosh, this feels so right. I wish it would never_ _end,_

he thought to himself as he softly kissed Sam on top of her head. Soon he was also fast asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  


~~~The End~~~   
  



End file.
